


NORTH

by pasteur



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy Saves Santa, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteur/pseuds/pasteur
Summary: What does a Slayer do in the arctic to stay alive? Get ready. A snippet for ENG3060J.





	NORTH

“Dawn would kick me if she knew we were saving the real Santa Claus,” Buffy exhaled. She pulled herself in through yet another igloo’s chimney before reaching back up to help Willow safely come down.

“I imagine Spike would kick you if he saw the way you were eyeing that elf back there.”

“What! Spike and I are… whatever Spike and I are, it’s not like that. It’s a…”

“Open relationship?” Willow supplied, beginning to hack into the arctic database.

“Ooh. Let’s not use that word? It’s an open… thingie. That’s what I’d call it. I, me, Buffy, am an open person!” Buffy replied, clearly worked up.

“Mhmm. And about Bernard the elf?”

“Okay. He was cute! And maybe I have a thing for semi-immortal men, okay! No big deal!”

“Do you think you could live up at the north pole? Seems kinda cold. Kinda harsh. But there are the reindeer! That’s a perk!”

“Yeah. Sunnydale is really more of a one- _horse_ town.”

“Maybe you could consider it! I think Dawn would acclimate well to the weather, given the chance, and I bet they have an excellent school system.”

“You think? We might have to check out their dental plans, given all the, y’know, sugarplums and candy.”

“Sugarplums? Are they real?”

“I always thought they were made up… but, y’know, Santa Claus? Being real? Kinda surprising on its own. Doesn’t this change your whole childhood?”

“Buffy. Jewish, remember?”

“Ah. Right.”

“So, do you think you’re gonna take the offer, and relocate here?” Willow asked.

“Is there a ‘six months out of the year’ option? I really think I’d miss the sun.”

“Oh, so more of a Hades and Persephone situation?”

“I’m not persnickety! I just like the sun! Keeps away vampires, you know, and you need your Vitamin D,” Buffy protested.

“Alright, if you say so. I just think dating an elf might be… nice.”

Buffy frowned.

“Well, it’s just, you dating Angel, and Riley, and… well I know what you have with Spike is -”

“ - an open thingie,” Buffy interrupted.

“Right, you’re an open person, I just, maybe someone… nice would be a nice change, is all.”

“Have you cracked the yeti’s security system yet?”

“Almost there.” Willow stopped for a moment and locked eyes with her best friend. “Really, do you think you’ve outgrown Sunnydale?”

“No, Will. I’m coming home with you when we’re done. I’m more of a one-horse open Slayer.”


End file.
